Teenage Human Ninja Girl
by NATFreak
Summary: When her father told her he was sending her to NYC to live with her mother, Lilly could not believe it. What could a ninja like her possibly do in a boring, dirty city? Well, you'll just have to read to find out. One thing's for sure, she'll never be the same again and she won't complain one bit. LillyRaph.
1. Not So Boring After All

Disclaimer: All I own is Lilly and her parents.

**A/N: Before we get this show on the road, I have a HUGE apology to make to the new cartoon version of TMNT. Until this past summer, I firmly believed that it was stupid and should never have been created. I 150,000% take back all the bad things I said about it. It is awesome and totally worth watching. So without further ado, I turn things over to my ninja girl, Lilly O'Neil. **

'_New York? You're sending me to live with Mom?!' the young girl exclaimed in disbelief as she watched her father pack and close his bulging suitcase. 'Please, Dad, tell me you're joking. I mean, did I do something wrong?'_

'_I wish I was,' her father murmured. He was gripping the sides of his suitcase so tightly that his knuckles whitened. 'And no. You have done nothing wrong, Lillian. God only knows that I would take you with me if I could. I am extremely proud to call myself your father and sensei. You have come a long way than when you were a little girl who was barely able to hold her tonfas properly.'_

'_Then why won't you take me with you?' Lilly demanded. 'I could help you. Anything would be better than going to live in a noisy, dirty city in a lazy, boring country with Mom.'_

'_Because it's too dangerous!' He shouted back, making her start as he finally turned to look at her. His brown eyes were red, worn, and desperate, but they instantly softened after seeing the shocked look on his daughter's face. He strode over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Forgive me, Lilly. I should not have shouted at you. It's just that I can't bear the thought of losing you. It's not that I think you are weak. It's just that…'_

'_I haven't finished my training yet,' Lilly finished, realizing her father was right._

'_Besides, you've missed too much school as it is,' he added. 'Also, it will be good for you to spend some time with your mother. She loves and misses you dearly. You'll get to hang out with your cousin April too. After all, you two haven't seen each other since you were little. You'll have a lot to talk about. I'll send for you after I finish my business here.'_

'_You promise?' She whispered, fighting back tears. _

_Her father kissed the top of her head and smiled. 'I promise.'_

~ Teenage Human Ninja Girl ~

My name is Lillian O'Neil but you can call me Lilly. I'm a fifteen year old brunette who had been, until recently, living with my father in Nagasaki. Now I am living with my mother in New York City where my uncle Kirby and cousin April also live.

So far my life sounds pretty dull, doesn't it? Well, what if I told you I was a teenage human ninja girl? That's right, ever since I was five years old I've been training in the art of ninjutsu.

What I really want to tell you about, however, is how I made five new friends a few months after arriving in the city and all the insane adventures we've had. Seriously, ever since I came to live in this noisy, dirty city, I've experienced fear, pain, loss, joy, and love.

So if you will allow me, I will tell you this tale of how I met four teenage mutant ninja turtles and their rat father, Master Splinter.

~ Teenage Human Ninja Girl ~

"Heading out?" I inquired as I leaned up against the arm of the couch, watching my mom run back and forth like a headless chicken.

"Charles just called," She elaborated unnecessarily as she slipped on her heels. Charles was the name of her boss at the television station she worked at. "There's a breaking news story that he wants me to cover. You'll be okay by yourself, right?"

"I think I can manage," I replied, crossing my arms.

"I'll be back late," She continued as she grabbed her keys and rushed out the front door. "Don't wait up!"

"Like you'd know if I did," I muttered as the door slammed shut behind her dropping my fake smile. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and dialed April's number. "Hey, April? Yeah, it's me. Are you busy right now? I was just wondering if I could hang out at your place tonight. I could help you with your history homework. Huh? No, she just left for work. Yeah, okay. Uh huh, cool. See you then. Love you too, bye."

~ Teenage Human Ninja Girl ~

"Hello? Uncle Kirby? April? Anyone home?" I called as I hit their intercom button. No answer. That's weird. April said they'd be home by now. Maybe something happened. I'd better go and look for them.

I headed back down the building's front steps, walked around the side, and scaled the fire escape to the roof.

I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop when I sensed someone was following me. I turned, ducking behind an air vent as an unusually shaped shadow continued to approach where I had been then suddenly disappeared.

Before I could even begin to wonder where it had gone or move, I found myself pinned up against the vent by a giant turtle wearing a red bandana. Whoa, and here I thought this city was going to be boring.

"Who are you?" the turtle demanded, gripping my arms against my sides. He was leaning in so close that I could feel his breath against my skin. "What the shell are you doing out here on the roof in the middle of the night?"

"I could ask you the same questions," I shot back.

"You know, you're pretty calm for a girl being held by a giant, talking turtle," he noted. "Don't you think you should be, oh I don't know, scared?"

"Well, this is New York," I began then snorted. "Wait a second, you think you have me? That's hilarious."

"How is being pinned by me hilarious? You're not going anywhere," He smiled cockily. If I wasn't about to kick his shell, I would have found him cute. "Not until you answer my questions, anyway."

Okay, I had to admit it. He was cute but oh so wrong. "Oh yeah? You think so, do you?"

I shook off his hands and grabbed his right arm, ducking underneath it just like Dad had taught me. I spun him around and pinned him up against the vent just like he had had me a moment before.

He stared at me, his mouth hanging open. "How did you…?"

"You're not the only one whose been trained in the art of ninjutsu," I explained, letting him go. "My name's Lilly. Lilly O'Neil."

"Raphael," he muttered, rubbing his right arm. "So what are you doing up here? You're a little underdressed to be a vigilante."

I laughed. "You certainly have a sense of humor, I'll give you that. I'm looking for my cousin, April. She has red hair, blue eyes, and a whole lot of freckles."

Raphael's eyes widened. "You're looking for her too?"

"You've seen her?!" I gripped his arm. "Where? When?"

"Easy there," he said, glancing pointedly at my hand.

"Sorry," I apologized, realizing him.

"Yeah, I've seen her," he replied. "She was taken by…"

"Hey Raph," called a new voice coming from behind me. "What's with the…oh."

I turned around to see three more giant, talking turtles walking towards us, each with a different colored bandana covering their eyes. "Friends of yours?"

"Brothers, actually," Raphael corrected. "The one in blue is Leonardo, the one in purple is Donatello, and the ugly one in orange is Michelangelo."

"Hey!" exclaimed Michelangelo indignantly.

"Guys, this is Lilly O'Neil," Raphael continued, ignoring his brother. "She's a kunoichi looking for her cousin April."

"She wouldn't happen to have red hair and the most beautiful blue eyes, would she?" asked Donatello who had obviously been bitten by the love bug.

I nodded. "That's her. So, where is she? Where did you guys see her?"

"We saw her walking down a sidewalk with a tall, redheaded, balding man," he replied.

"My uncle Kirby. And?"

"They were…"

"Taken by aliens in robots!" interjected Michelangelo.

I cocked an eyebrow. "My uncle and cousin were abducted by aliens?"

Michelangelo nodded. "They're all pink and slimy and gross, like brains with eyes and teeth inside human looking robot thingies!"

"Is he always like this?" I asked Raphael who merely nodded as Michelangelo continued to rant and rave. "He wouldn't have an off switch, would he?"

Raphael smirked. "Here, watch this."

He walked over to his brother and conked him on the head making me burst out laughing.

"Ow, Raph," complained Michelangelo, rubbing the top of his head. "What did you do that for?"

"Just doing a new friend a favor," Raph replied, nodding at me as I wiped my eyes. "First impressions are important, after all."

"Friend, huh," I murmured.

"You say friend as if it were a foreign concept to you," noted Leonardo, watching me cautiously.

"Probably because I've never had one," I told him.

"Never ever?" asked Michelangelo.

I shook my head. "All I've ever had is my dad and April."

"What about your mom?" inquired Raph.

"She's here in the city," I replied vaguely. "But enough of the twenty questions already. Donatello was it?"

"You can call me Donnie," he told me with a smile.

"Okay, Donnie. You mentioned that you saw my uncle and cousin being taken away. Do you have any idea where exactly?"

"Well, no, we don't," he admitted, his smile fading. "But we have the next best thing."

"Which is?"

~ Teenage Human Ninja Girl ~

"A stake out?" I repeated incredulously. "This is your guys' idea of 'the next best thing'?"

"Do you have a better idea?" inquired Leonardo, Leo, cocking an eyebrow.

I sighed, sitting down. "No."

"We'll get them back," he assured me. "I promise."

"Right, no worries," I muttered as time slowly dragged on.

"You wanna, I don't know, spar or something?" Raph asked me after what felt like forever. There was still no sign of the guy we were after.

I glanced up at him, a slight smile on my lips. "Sure, why not?"

"I'm guessing you'd prefer to fight hand to hand," he said.

"Actually," I pulled out my tonfas. "I prefer weapons."

"Where did she stash those?" Michelangelo, Mikey, asked Donnie.

"I have a few ideas," Donnie replied. "None of them pleasant."

"Come on then," I said, facing Raph. "Or are you scared?"

"Me? Scared?" He scoffed, pulling out his sais. "Yeah, right. You're the one who should be scared."

I grinned for the first time since I had left my father in that airport in Japan. "Let's go then."

"You two might want to save it for later," Leo advised us, looking down at the street.

"He just came out of the building, didn't he?" I guessed.

Leo nodded.

"Of course," muttered Raph as we all headed down the side of the building we had been perching on.

Not surprisingly the guy jumped into his van and bolted the second he saw us. We chased him down and got him to agree to take us where Uncle Kirby and April were being held after Raph threatened to dump some kind of ooze they called mutagen on him, but the second Snake, the guy, got a chance, he bolted again.

"Great, now where did he go?" I groaned. This whole cat and mouse thing was really getting on my nerves.

"Split up," Leo ordered. "Mikey and Donnie, you go that way. Raph, Lilly, and I will go this way."

Raph, Leo, and I headed down the way Leo had indicated, but there was still no sign of Snake.

I sighed. "This is hopeless."

"Maybe not," Leo whispered back as we heard shuffling behind a dumpster a little ways away. Snake.

We glanced at each other and nodded.

"Lilly's right," said Raph loudly. "Snake's probably long gone by now."

"I guess we have no choice then," agreed Leo, equally loudly. "We'll take Snake's van to their HQ tonight at midnight and rescue the O'Neils."

"Until then?" I asked after a few moments, waiting for Snake to leave to give our message to his bosses.

The brothers shared a look.

"Oh no," said Leo at last, shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Aw, come on Leo," argued Raph. "She's already a part of all of this. She's already a part of this team. Besides, we need to prepare."

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Raph," Leo argued back. "Sensei will not be happy."

"Don't worry," Raph said confidently though I thought that I detected a flicker of fear at the mention of his teacher. "I'll talk to him."

"Anyone want to let me in on what you two are talking about?" I suggested, crossing my arms. "What are we going to do between now and midnight?"

~ Teenage Human Ninja Girl ~

The sewers. I was walking through the sewers with four giant, talking turtles to their home. If only Dad could see me now. "So, you guys live down here?"

"Yep," replied Raph, ducking under a cluster of pipes.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Our whole lives," answered Mikey. "Until tonight that is."

"Wait," I stopped in my tracks. "This was the first time you guys went above? How old are you?"

"Fifteen," they replied.

"Wow," I murmured. "I can't even begin to imagine being confined to one area for so long."

"Master Splinter is kind of overprotective," admitted Leo as we continued walking. "But I'll let him speak for himself. We're almost there now."

We had been walking along subway tracks and now came upon the entrance of an old subway station.

"Home sweet home," said Raph, watching me out of the corner of his eye. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing," I breathed and it was. The turtles' home, or lair as they liked to call it, was vast and open. I didn't feel the slightest claustrophobic but then again I wasn't trapped underground. "So much better than my stuffy bedroom back in my mom's apartment."

"And why have you four brought a human stranger into our home?" demanded a deep voice suddenly, instantly making the guys cringe. A giant rat had appeared from across the lair and was now walking towards us. He had piercing dark eyes and wore a robe.

"Master Splinter, I presume?" I asked finally since none of the guys seemed inclined to speak first.

"Yes, that is my name," Splinter replied slowly, focusing his gaze solely on me. "Who are you and what are you doing in our home?"

"My name is Lillian, Lillian O'Neil," I explained, bowing in respect. "I am a kunoichi who was looking for my uncle and cousin when I came across your students who have agreed to help me get them back."

"Is that true, my sons?" Splinter asked, turning to face them.

"Hai, sensei," confirmed Raph, still not looking directly at him. "We saw her family being captured by some weird guys and decided to follow them. We were travelling along the rooftops when I… bumped into Lilly. We teamed up and are now planning to hit their HQ tonight."

"I see," Splinter murmured, pulling thoughtfully as his beard before turning away. "Leonardo, I wish to speak with you privately."

Leo bowed his head and followed his father out of the room.

"Wait, uh, Master Splinter? What about Lilly?" asked Raph, hesitantly.

"Yea, can she, like, stay?" inquired Mikey.

Splinter paused. "Yes, Miss Lillian can stay. I have a feeling that we can trust her and that she will prove a most powerful ally."

"Thank you," I bowed my head. "I will strive to meet your expectations, sensei."

Splinter inclined his head in turn and left the room with Leo.

Raph sighed in relief. "That was close."

I smirked. Apparently even a giant, talking ninja turtle was intimidated by his dad. "Yeah, we really dodged a bullet there."

"You have no idea," muttered Raph, shaking his head.

"Yeah, Master Splinter can get really scary," agreed Mikey as he whispered dramatically.

I rolled my eyes. "So anyway, before you guys brought me here you were talking about how we needed to prepare for tonight?"

"Well we can't break into a top secret HQ with just my sais and your tonfas, now can we?" Raph pointed out. "Here we have throwing stars, rope, and a bunch of other stuff that Donnie made."

"Wait, back up," I murmured. "Did you just say throwing stars? As in shuriken?"

They nodded.

"Can I see them?" I begged, my eyes widening. "Please?"

The three brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

"Uh, sure Lilly," said Raph, turning back to me. "Come on. I'll show you our weapon room."

"Awesome," I followed him out of the living room and down a hall.

"Here we are," he told me, stopping suddenly in front of a door.

"Cool," I said as he opened the door and we stepped inside. "Whoa, you guys have quite the armory here and I thought my dad had a big collection."

"Your dad is quite the ninja master, huh?" guessed Raph, watching me as I looked over the weapons.

"Yeah, he is," I replied, looking over my shoulder at him, a slight smile on my lips.

"What's he like?" He asked. "By the way, the shuriken are in that silver box to your left."

"He's, a lot like your dad now that I think about it," I realized as I picked up the box and lifted its lid. I let out a small sigh.

"Something wrong?" inquired Raph, no doubt noting that my eyes were tearing up.

"It's just that," I began slowly, taking out one of the shuriken and weighing it in my palm. After a moment I shook my head, placing the star back in its box. "It's nothing."

I was putting the box back in its place when I discovered yet another surprise: a small, non-mutated turtle. "Well hello there. Where did you come from, little guy?"

"That's Spike," said Raph. "My pet turtle and, uh, best friend."

"It's very nice to meet you, Spike," I reached out a finger to pet his head. "My name's Lilly. I hope that we can be good friends too."

Spike bowed his head and walked slowly towards me, letting me pet him.

"Wow, he really likes you," noted Raph as he came to stand beside me.

"Yeah?" The ninja turtle nodded. "My dad always wanted me to have friends."

"And now you do," said Raph, reaching around me to pet Spike. "Friends that are going to help you kick some serious butt and get your family back. Isn't that right, Spike?"

Spike munched on the leaf in front of him, making me laugh.

"Alright then," I said, wiping my eyes. "Let's go kick some serious butt and get my uncle and cousin back."

**A/N: And there you have it. My first ever TMNT 2012 fanfic has begun, just in time for the new episodes to premiere. Who's ready to head back to New York in a couple weeks?! I know Lilly sure is. Til next time, read review and show the love! See ya!**


	2. Into Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of Teenage Human Ninja Girl where we will finish Rise of the Turtles! Enjoy!**

'_Is this really necessary, Dad?' inquired Lilly as her father snuck up from behind her and laid his large, warm hands over his daughter's exasperated brown eyes. 'I am fifteen now, you know, not five.'_

'_Don't remind me,' he muttered as he steered her forward. 'My sweet little girl has suddenly become a beautiful young woman while her old man's hair is turning grayer by the second.'_

_Lilly laughed. 'Dad, I've told you a million times already, your hair is not turning gray. It may be thinning though.'_

_Robert sighed dramatically. 'You're never going to give your old man a break, are you?'_

_The young kunoichi pretended to think about it before grinning. 'Nah, where's the fun in tha-whoa.'_

_Her father had uncovered her eyes to reveal a gorgeous dark pink battle outfit that looked like a kimono but with pant legs. Intricate black swirls decorated every inch of it. There was also a black belt with a holster for her tonfas._

'_Happy birthday, Lillian.'_

~ Teenage Human Ninja Girl ~

"Well, what do you guys think?" I inquired as I stepped into the living room of the Turtles' lair where the guys had been waiting for me. I had changed into the battle outfit my dad had given me for my birthday only a few months before. I also wore black boots that rested halfway up my calves. "Cool, right?"

"Now that's a battle outfit," whistled Mikey.

"I'll say," agreed Donnie. "Where'd you get it, Lilly?"

"My dad," I replied as I pulled my long brown hair up into a ponytail. "He gave it to me for my birthday before he sent me here."

"Your dad gave you a battle outfit for your birthday?" repeated Leo, cocking an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Why not?" I shot back, tying my pink headband on.

"Clearly Lillian's father was concerned for his daughter's safety and wanted to make sure she was properly protected before sending her here," Splinter interjected thoughtfully before his son could reply. We all stared at him. The ninja master smiled slightly though his dark eyes displayed pain. "A father is always worried about his children whom he loves more than anything else."

I smiled in return before realizing there was someone who had not voiced his opinion about my battle outfit yet. I turned to the silent turtle. "You've been awfully quiet, Raph. What do you think about my battle outfit?"

"Yeah, Raph," sang Mikey as he danced around his brother. "What do you think?"

At first Raph had just been standing there a couple feet away from me with his mouth slightly open and his eyes a little wider than normal. It wasn't until Mikey started to dance around him that he snapped out of his trance and whacked his brother upside the head.

"Ow!" whined Mikey, rubbing the spot.

"You can't say you didn't deserve it," I pointed out with a laugh making Raph turn his attention back to me. "So, what do you think?"

"You, uh, look great," he murmured, coloring as he turned away.

I grinned. "Thanks. Now, shall we get this show on the road? It is almost midnight."

I stared at our fearless leader as I spoke.

Leo nodded, smirking. "I've got the perfect plan too."

"Oh really? It was my turn to quirk an eyebrow. "And what plan is that?"

"You'll see," he replied, still smirking.

~ Teenage Human Ninja Girl ~

"Enlighten me, how is ramming a van into the front gate of the enemy's HQ ninja-y?" I demanded as the Turtles and I scaled the outside of the building.

"It's called a distraction," Leo muttered back. "While they're focused on the gate, we'll sneak in via the vents."

"Oh in that case this will be a piece of cake," I replied, rolling my eyes as we entered the building through the ventilation system.

"I've never seen technology like this before," breathed Donnie as he looked around and continued to geek out. "This is incredibly advanced stuff."

In his defense, neither had I. While living with my father in Tokyo, I had seen a lot of their modern technology but this place was something straight out of a syfy movie. Unfortunately our ogling was cut short as more of those strange men in suits appeared.

"Well Leo? What's your grand scheme now?" I inquired sweetly albeit sarcastically as I unsheathed my tonfas from their holster. "You are our leader, after all."

Leo unsheathed his katana and made a weird gesture with his hand.

"What the shell is that supposed to mean?" demanded Raph, sais in hand.

Leo sighed exasperatedly. "It means attack!"

"Oh, why didn't he just say so?" asked Mikey.

"Obviously he likes being difficult," I replied as we commenced our attack.

Instead of having traditional weapons like we did, these guys had large silver guns that shot purple lasers, reminding me of light sabers. Not only that, when you hit one of them the guy made a hollow sound.

"What the heck are these guys made of?" I wondered aloud as I took down one then another.

"I told you," said Mikey off to my left, dispatching his own opponents. "They're robots!"

I was about to tell him he was wrong, though to be honest this whole situation was starting to give me a weird feeling, when I knocked one of the men over and a pink thing popped out of his chest and landed on my face, clinging to it.

Not going to lie, I screamed. "Get this thing off my face right now!"

"Hang on, Lil. I'll get it off," Raph said as he placed his hands on the pink thing and pulled…except nothing happened. "Wow this thing is really stuck on tight."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I muttered sarcastically as I tried not to focus on the sticky tentacles that were all over my face. "Just, please, get it off!"

"Alright, alright, keep your shirt on," Raph muttered back as he once again grasped the thing. "Hey, can I get a little help here bros?"

"No way, I'm not touching that thing!" exclaimed Mikey.

"I'll do it," said Leo as he joined his brother in pulling the slimy thing off my face. "Ready? One, two, three!"

The turtle brothers pulled and pulled until the thing finally flew off my face and into Mikey's open hand.

"See? I told you, I told you! But did any of you believe me? No," shouted Mikey as he swung the brain with eyes in my face.

"Alright, Mikey. I believe you," I assured him, resisting the urge to run away screaming like a little girl. "Now get that thing out of my face before I pound you."

Raph smirked while Mikey merely shrugged and lowered the slimy pink alien thing.

"Fine," he said as he threw it away making the alien hit the wall behind him, setting off an alarm in the process.

"Mikey!" His brothers groaned as more robots with brains inside them showed up.

"Now what?" I asked Leo after we finished destroying them, breathing heavily. I was actually starting to get a decent workout.

"Give me a minute," he replied, looking around.

"Those look like power conduits," stated Donnie, referring to the series of pipes running above our heads.

"Wow Donnie, really?" said Raph, mockingly. "What good are power conduits going to do us?"

I couldn't help but smile as Donatello sighed.

"Meathead, those power conduits are converging that way," he explained, pointing. "Meaning whatever is happening in that direction is important."

Donnie stalked off down the hallway. Leo followed him, pointing to the power conduits with a smirk on his face.

"You got spanked," Mikey noted, laughing.

Raph hit him over the head and walked away.

"Is that always his response?" I asked as Mikey rubbed his head.

"Yeah, pretty much," he muttered.

I laughed as we joined the others. We found April and Uncle Kirby in a cell at the end of the hallway. I pushed through the turtles and placed a hand upon the glass. "April! Uncle Kirby!"

"Lilly? What are you doing here?!" April asked, clearly surprised to see me there with four giant turtles. Uncle Kirby was curled up in the corner behind her.

"What do you think? I'm here to save you," I told her as someone cleared their throat behind me. "**We're **here to save you. We'll have you out of there in not time, right Donnie?"

I stared down at the turtle in question who was attempting to pick the lock.

"I just need a few seconds," he replied examining the lock as more robots arrived.

"Make it fast, Donnie," ordered Leo. "Everyone else protect Donnie."

I was in the middle of bashing one of the droids in the head with the butt of my tonfa when I heard a familiar scream: April's. I turned around sharply. Raph, who had apparently been fed up with waiting for his brother, had stabbed the lock with his sai resulting in the door opening. Unfortunately we had been too late. The robots had entered the cell from the other side and were once again carrying my family away.

We ran after them. Eventually they led us back outside where we were stopped by a giant weed. No seriously. Apparently the explosion that had resulted from the van being rammed into the gate caused mutagen to be spilled which then hit Snake, turning him into a giant weed. Needless to say, he wasn't happy with his new look and wanted revenge. Meanwhile the aliens carrying my family were getting away.

"Donnie, you go after the helicopter," ordered Leo. "We'll hold off…"

"Snakeweed!" dubbed Mikey loudly.

"Snakeweed?" Leo repeated, staring at his brother.

"You know, because his name was Snake and now he's a weed," he explained, proudly.

"We get it, Mike," I assured him before turning on Leo. "What I don't get is why I'm stuck here when I should be going after my family?"

"I've been watching you fight," Leo replied after a moment. "You're good, really good. I'm going to need you to take this thing down. Besides, if anyone can get your family back, it's Donnie. Right, Donnie?"

The turtle nodded seriously. "You can count on me."

I sighed. "Alright, fine."

~ Teenage Human Ninja Girl ~

"As if things weren't hard enough," I muttered.

Per Leo's orders, Donnie had gone after the helicopter while Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I fought Snakeweed. Honestly it was easier said than done. Not only could Snake regenerate but he could also spit acid. To make things worse, more alien robots showed up, laser guns in hand.

I bit my lip as I tried to come up with some kind of plan. I mean, I know Leonardo is the leader of our little ninja squad but if things continued like this more and more alien robots were going to show up and we'd be overpowered, not to mention exhausted. We had to end this no- "Whoa!"

I had been so concerned about coming up with a plan that I hadn't been observing my surroundings. As a result my foot had slipped on something causing me to fall backwards. I would have landed on my butt if not for someone catching me. It was Raph.

"You alright?" he asked, staring down at me. His face was really close to mine just as it had been on the rooftop. "Lil?"

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, thanks. What did I slip on anyway?"

"I think it's one of those power conduit things Don was talking about earlier," replied Raph.

"Wait, that's it!" I exclaimed, gripping his shoulders tightly in my excitement.

"What's it?" asked Raph, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll use the power conduits to zap Snakeweed," I explained. "All we need to do is lure him to the generator. It should be out her somewhere. Once we do that, we'll use the conduits and fry him…what are you staring at?"

While I had been sharing my awesome plan, something, or someone, had caught my audience's eye.

"I think Leo had the same idea you did," he replied, smirking. "He's leading Snakeweed to the generator right now."

"Of course he is," I muttered, turning my head to see our fearless leader doing just that.

"What's the matter?" teased Raph, still smirking. "Wanted to take all the credit for yourself?"

"No," I replied indignantly making him laugh. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You can put me down now, by the way."

"Sure thing," he set me down. "Now what?"

"You, me, and Mikey are going to take a power conduit," I told him, picking one up as I spoke. "And charge Snakeweed."

"Sounds good to me," Raph said, picking one up.

"You too, Mikey," I commanded, turning to him.

Mikey nodded and grabbed a conduit.

"Now!" cried Leo as he stabbed the generator with his katana causing sparks to shoot out of it.

We charged Snakeweed and electrocuted him causing him to blow up. The downside? We were covered in his guts.

"I am so going to need a shower after this," I muttered, shaking the gunk off.

"Here, you got some right here," Raph said, wiping gunk off my cheekbone.

I flushed. "Thanks."

"Good work team," Leo was saying as he walked toward us. He paused, eyebrow raised. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," I replied quickly, taking a hasty step back. "What about April and Uncle Kirby?"

"I'm sure Donnie has everything under control."

~ Teenage Human Ninja Girl ~

Donnie had managed to rescue April but the Kraang had gotten away with Uncle Kirby. A little while after the six of us found ourselves out on the fire escape of my apartment building.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save your dad, April," apologized Donnie, lowering his head.

"What will you do now?" inquired Mikey.

"She's going to stay with me," I replied as if it were obvious. "I already ran it by my Mom."

"I swear to you, April," Don pledged suddenly, raising his head as he stared at my cousin with determined eyes. "We'll get your father back."

"That's sweet," murmured April, turning away. "But it's not your guys' fight."

Donnie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, it is."

April stared up at him with a smile causing Don to blush and remove his hand before following his bros up the fire escape and disappearing into the night.

"Well, I guess we should go inside," I said finally.

"Yeah, you're right," April agreed, standing up. She glanced at me with a smile on her lips.

"What?"

"And you said this city was going to be boring."

**A/N: And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Next up: Turtle Temper! Until next time, read review and show the love!**


	3. Controlling One's Temper

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I do own Lilly and her parents.

**A/N: Welcome to the third chapter of **_**Teenage Human Ninja Girl **_**based off of the 2012 TMNT cartoon where we will tackle Turtle Temper as Lilly works together with the turtle brothers to rescue her uncle Kirby while striving to learn more about Raphael. So without further ado, here goes. Enjoy!**

'_Remember, my daughter, a true ninja learns to control all of their emotions so that they do not control them," Robert O'Neil told his daughter as she sat before him with her legs bent underneath her. "Especially anger for it can be a destructive force that will lead to irrational thoughts and actions which may not only lead to your destruction but the destruction of those around you as well." _

"_But what should I do if I do feel angry?" Lilly asked him. _

"_Let whatever caused the anger to wash over you," the ninja master instructed. "Like a river over stone. Do you understand?"_

"_Hai, sensei," the young kunoichi murmured, bowing her head. _

~ Teenage Human Ninja Girl ~

"Anything?" Leo asked Donnie as the five of us stood on top of the roof of an apartment complex to stare at the building next door.

"Not yet," replied Donnie, peering through a spyglass.

"I hope they get here soon," I muttered as I glanced over at Raph who was sitting against the skylight with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Mikey was lying on top of the skylight, poking him. "That will end well."

Raph repeatedly smacked his brother's hand away until finally grabbing and squeezing it causing Mikey to cry out in pain.

"Guys," whispered Leo, turning to face them. "When ninjas are on surveillance they're supposed to be **silent**."

"Sorry, Leo," Mikey apologized as he went back to poking Raph. "I'll scream quieter."

Raph took Mikey's hand and threw him over his head onto his shell before putting the younger turtle's head in a choke hold.

"Raph!" Leo hissed. "Be quiet!"

"Not til Mikey says it," Raph argued back as he squeezed Mike's head.

"Raph is all wise and powerful," Mikey began, rolling his blue eyes.

Raph smushed his head. "And?"

"He's better than me in every possible way," Mikey continued.

Raph hit him to the ground and pinned him there. "And?"

Mikey sighed. "I'm a lowly worm beneath his feet who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod."

Raph then licked his finger and held it over Mikey's head. "And?!"

Mikey stared up at the wet willy in fear. "In the history of the universe, there's never been…"

"Enough!" snapped Leo angrily as Raph let Mikey up and strode over to us.

"We're wasting our time," Raph said. "The Kraang aren't going to show up."

Leo placed his hands on his hips. "Have a little faith, will ya?"

"Seriously," I agreed, making Raph turn to look at me. "I don't like stake outs either but we've barely been here long enough for you to start complaining."

"I am not complaining," he replied testily.

I cocked a dark eyebrow but was unable to respond as Donnie assured him the Kraang were going to break into the building according to his reliable intel.

Raph smirked. "Intel? You mean April told you."

"You mean your girlfriend," teased Mikey.

Donnie blushed. "She's not my girlfriend, Mikey. She's a girl who's a friend whose dad got kidnapped by the same aliens who are going to break into that lab and we're gonna stop them."

"Or we'll sit out on a cold roof all night for no reason," muttered Raph.

"Oh, so that's your problem," I replied, smirking. "You're cold."

Raph flushed. "I am not!"

I rolled my dark eyes. "You know ninjas are supposed to be able to endure anything, right?"

Raph flushed even darker but just as he was about to open his mouth the door to the roof flew open and a balding guy in a stained t-shirt walked out.

"What the heck's going on up here?!" he demanded as we stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. "What, are ya playin' dress up?"

"No, sir," said Leo, taking a hesitant step forward. "We're just…"

"Which one of you slimy green ham shanks broke my satellite dish?" the man shouted, cutting our fearless leader off.

"Ham shanks?!" repeated Raph, heatedly.

"I don't even know what that means," admitted Donnie.

"I'm pretty sure it's something he made up," I assured him as Raph made for his sais. I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Whoa, Raph. What are you doing?"

"Let go of me, Lil," he ordered. "I'm going to teach this guy a lesson."

"Did you forget we're on a mission?" I inquired. "Besides, this guy isn't worth it."

"Lilly's right, Raph," agreed Leo, turning to leave. "Let's go."

I stared at Raph. "You coming or what?"

Raph nodded and I released him but as we were heading after the others the guy had to open his big mouth. "That's right, ya spineless creampuff. Listen to your mommy and daddy."

Raph spun around with his sais out. "Hey, watch it buddy.

"Oh no!" the guy clapped his fat hands to his cheeks in mock fear. "I didn't know you had salad tongs."

"'Salad tongs'?!" Raph rushed the guy as his brothers tried to hold him back while I stood in front of him with my hands on his shoulders.

"Raph, enough," I hissed as he continued to struggle. "Let it go."

"No," he said defiantly. "I'm not gonna take this from some greasy, pit-stained slob with a comb over…"

"Kraang droids!" Leo announced suddenly as a bunch of them appeared on the roof behind the guy and started firing at us.

"So much for stealth," I muttered as we pulled out our weapons. "Thanks a lot, Raph."

"Scatter!" ordered Leo as we dispersed to fight the Kraang droids while the guy hid in the doorway, holding his phone up with the camera facing us.

"Keep going, Kung Fu frogs!" He called, waving his phone after we were finished dispatching our opponents. "This is pure gold!"

"We're not frogs, you idiot!" Raph shot back.

"Yeah and it's not Kung Fu," Donnie told him. "It's an ancient Japanese battle art."

I resisted the urge to hit my forehead. "Am I the only one who noticed that he caught you guys on video?!"

"Not for long he doesn't," declared Raph as he made to charge the guy who slammed the door in his face before laughing and saying he was going to make a fortune.

"Fire trucks on route, thirty seconds," announced Donnie as the wail of the trucks' sirens grew steadily louder.

Leo nodded. "Let's move."

"Wait! We need to find that guy and break his phone," argued Raph. "And his face."

"No," I argued back, staring him down as the fire trucks were about to come around the corner. "We need to go, now."

"Fine," Raph muttered as we followed the others back to the lair.

~ Teenage Human Ninja Girl ~

"Not only did Raphael alert the Kraang," began Master Splinter as he paced in front of the five of us as we sat with our legs tucked underneath us. "But you got caught on video!"

"Sensei, he was the angriest, nastiest guy you ever met," Raph began to explain.

"Except for you," Mikey reminded him, causing his brother to hit him. "Ow!"

"You should have heard the insults this guy was throwing at us," Raph continued, returning his attention to his father. "They were so…insulting!"

"Oh, I did not realize he said mean things," the ninja master replied sarcastically. "Of course you had no choice but to jeopardize your mission! Or did you forget about Lillian's uncle who is still being held captive by the Kraang?!"

"No, it's just…" Raph murmured, glancing at me.

Splinter sighed. "You are ninjas. You work in the shadows in secret. This becomes difficult when there is proof of your existence in high definition!"

"Oh there's no tape," interjected Donnie, clearly unable to help himself as we all turned to stare at him. "Video phones use flash memory…"

I shook my head, cutting him off. "Not now, Donnie."

"Anger is self-destructive," Splinter resumed.

"I always thought it was others destructive," interrupted Raph, flinching as his father told him to stand up before taking all of us to the training room where Splinter ordered Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and I to grab a bow and quiver of arrows.

"Evade the arrows," the ninja master ordered his son as we surrounded him.

"No problem," Raph assured him, smirking as he dodged them all.

"Again except this time Leonardo, Donatello, Lillian, and Michelangelo, insult Raphael," Splinter instructed, pointing to each of us in turn.

"Wait, insult **him**?" asked Donnie in disbelief. Splinter nodded. "And he can't fight back?"

"No," he confirmed.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this," I murmured, grinning as I raised my bow. "You call yourself a ninja but you can't even endure being a little cold. Poor Raph wanted to be in his bed with his blankie and teddy bear."

"I did not," the turtle denied, reddening as I released my arrow, hitting him on his shell.

"She's right," Leo concurred. "You talk so tough but inside you're just a scared little baby."

"Who moves like a bloated water buffalo," added Mikey as both of their arrows hit his shell.

"And hits weaker than a girl," I supplied, marking his shell with yet another arrow.

"And you're ugly!" Donnie told him, adding yet another arrow.

"What's the matter, Raph?" inquired Leo as he hit him with another arrow. "Gonna cry?"

"I. Am. Not. Gonna. Cry," Raph grunted as we continued to pelt him with arrows. The ninja turtle threw down his sais. "Forget this. This is stupid."

"Ninniku seishin is the ability to endure insults with patience and humility," Splinter told his son as Raph walked over to him. "You cannot be a true ninja until you master it. Understand?"

Raph bowed his head. "Hai, sensei."

"You must get that video back using reason, not force."

~ Teenage Human Ninja Girl ~

Later that night we followed the guy as he walked out of his apartment building, chatting on a phone to someone who he wanted to sell the tape to. "That's right. These guys are frogs and they know Kung Fu. You can't tell me that's not something!"

"Remember what sensei said," I reminded Raph as we prepared to jump. "Reason, not force."

"I get it already," he grunted as we jumped down and landed in front of the guy causing him to freak out. The guy then told whoever he was talking to that he'd call them back before hanging up and threatening to call the cops if we hurt him. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Then what do ya want, freaks?" the man demanded rudely.

Raph took a deep breath in an obvious attempt to control himself. "We got off on the wrong foot last night. Some things were said and, well, we would just like that video back."

Leo and I nudged him. The turtle sighed. "Please?"

"What are ya gonna give me for it?" the guy inquired.

"Give you for it?" repeated Raph.

"Well, I figure I've got you over a barrel," he replied, waving the flip phone in front of us. "So you've got to make it worth my while."

"I'll make it worth your while," Raph assured him, physically fuming. "I won't take your head and smash it against the…"

"Okay, okay. Thank you, Raphael," said Leo, moving forward as I held Raph back. "I will take over. So, what are you looking for?"

The guy rubbed his greasy double chin. "Cool mil oughta cover it."

"A cool mil of what?" asked Leo, clearly not understanding.

I sighed as I continued to restrain Raph. "He wants a million dollars which we don't have."

"We do have some Canadian quarters that fell through the grate," suggested Mikey.

The guy sneered as he held up his phone, playing the video. "I can make serious money off this thing and if you don't wanna pay, I'll hold on to it until someone else does."

Raph violently threw off my hands and tackled the guy to the ground. "That's it! Hand over the video or so help me I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New Jersey!"

"Guys, the Kraang!" yelled Leo as we looked to see them loading up two vans before getting into one which drove towards Raph and the guy.

"Raph, look out!" I shouted as I pushed him out of the way, landing on top of him. "You're an idiot, you know that right?!"

He did not reply as he stared up with me with a strange look in his eyes before glancing beyond me and noticing the guy was getting away. Raph's earlier anger returned as he pushed me aside and went after him. "Oh no you don't!"

"Raph, what are you doing?!" I called after him but was unable to follow as I was swarmed by Kraang droids. I dispatched them in time to see the other van driving away.

"Raph's in the van!" announced Leo.

"He really is an idiot," I muttered as we ran after Raph. The Kraang tossed him out and he rolled into us, knocking us over. "Great job, Raph."

"What did I do?" he demanded heatedly.

"What did you do?!" I repeated. "You abandoned your brothers and me to yell at some guy while we were in the middle of a battle! We could have stopped them from getting away with the tape if you hadn't given in to your stupid temper!"

"Technically, it's a flash…" began Donnie but was cut off as I glared at him.

"Now evidence of you guys is in the hands of the Kraang!" I continued. "So tell me, how the shell are we supposed to find them now?!"

"Look, the truck's leaking," Donnie murmured, pointing at the oil trail.

"Alright!" said Leo excitedly. "We can follow the trail to their hideout."

"And then we'll bash some bots," added Raph as we all stared at him. "What?"

"**We** are going to bash some bots," Leo told him, nodding to Donnie, Mikey, and me. "You are going home."

"What, are you kidding?" Raph demanded as he turned imploringly to us. "Come on, guys. Are we gonna let Leo power trip like this?"

"Leo's right," I replied, crossing my arms. "Until you learn to control your temper, you're a liability and we can't trust you."

"Sorry, Raph," apologized Mikey as we walked away.

Though I was still angry at him, I could not help but turn my head to look behind me to see the ninja turtle I had met on the rooftops throw his sais down in frustration.

~ Teenage Human Ninja Girl ~

We followed the oil trail to a warehouse and entered it to find Kraang bots gathered together in front of the man who was tied to a chair.

"Are we really going to do this without Raph?" asked Mikey as we hit behind crates.

"We can handle it," Leo assured him.

"I don't know," Mikey murmured. "Just feels like something's missing."

I slapped him upside his head. The younger turtle yelled before thanking me. "Any time."

Leo smiled slightly as he ordered Mikey to hook the chair with his chain causing the guy to notice us. "We're gonna get you out of here."

"What about my phone?!" the guy demanded loudly but when we tried to shush him, he only yelled louder. "Don't shush me. I ain't leavin' here without my phone!"

"Remind me why we have to rescue this guy?" inquired Donnie as the Kraang fired up their lasers and we fought them. Meanwhile the tank of mutagen above us was hit and ooze spilled out onto the guy who disappeared behind the machinery making a horrible noise.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Mikey as a giant mutant spider jumped out to stand before us. "I don't like the look of it either!"

"What did you do to me? I'm hideous!" the spider complained.

"Don't worry, the five of us can handle him," Leo assured us.

"Not to ruin your brave moment, fearless leader, but you sent one of us home," I reminded him.

"And right now, I wish it was me!" announced Mikey.

"This is your fault," the spider claimed. "I'm gonna rip your heads off!"

"Alright guys, prepare to dish out the mighty wrath of justice!" said Leo as we groaned.

"Seriously, just yell get him," advised Donnie.

"Get…," began Leo as the spider kicked him away into the crates starting an all-out fight.

Evidently some mutants liked spitting acid as the spider spit so much it caused the floor to cave in, sending us to the level below it.

"We're no match for Spider Bytes," noted Mike.

"'Spider Bytes'?" repeated Leo.

"Well, he's a spider and he bites," Mikey explained. "So I thought…"

"We get it, Mike," I told him as Spider Bytes jumped down after us. "He's one fast bug."

"Spiders aren't actually bugs," Donnie informed me as Spider Bytes picked him up and threw him.

"Play time's over, frogs!" Spider Bytes declared as he advanced towards us, spitting acid.

"This is bad," I murmured, suddenly wishing Raph was here.

"Wow, I didn't think this guy could get any uglier," said a familiar voice as we turned to see Raph jump down to join us.

"I think you've been punished enough," I told him as I walked over to the hothead, glancing at Leo who nodded. "So what do you say we finish this guy and go home?"

Raph grinned. "Sounds good to me.

"Hey, it's the Kung Fu frog with the salad tongs," mocked Spider Bytes.

"Hey, it's the stupid loud mouth who's about to get his butt kicked," Raph shot back as he dodged Spider Byte's acid that caused us to fall through the floor.

"Let's not fall through this floor, okay?" suggested Donnie, eyeing the mutagen under our feet wearily as Spider Bytes continued to taunt Raph.

Raph ignored him and took a deep breath before smiling and attacking Spider Bytes.

Spider Bytes stared at him impressed. "That's some Kung Fu, frog."

"We're not Kung Fu frogs," Raph corrected him as we joined him. "We're ninja turtles."

"And a ninja girl," I added as we beat Spider Bytes together and Raph smashed his phone.

"No, not my phone!" cried Spider Bytes as we surrounded him. "You guys are gonna regret this."

Spider Bytes then fled. We followed him to the rooftop but he was already gone.

"I know a nice black widow that would be great for him," said Donnie, smirking.

"Good work, Raph," said Leo. "I just wanna say…"

"You don't have to apologize," Raph told him, cutting his brother off.

"I wasn't going to," Leo assured him as he moved aside to reveal me. "But there is someone who you should apologize to."

"Lil, I," stammered Raph as I walked over and stood only a couple inches away from him. He blushed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for how I treated you. I shouldn't have taken my…"

I raised my right hand and pressed my index finger against his lips making him open his eyes in surprise. "Just shut up and kiss me before I change my mind."

Raph's blush deepened. No doubt my face was just as red as I lowered my finger and he brought his lips to mine. It was a sweet kiss, not too deep or too long as we broke apart after a few seconds which didn't bother me since we were basically just beginning to be girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Not bad for a bloated buffalo," opined Mikey causing Raph to break away from me and jump him, ordering the younger brother to say it. "Raph is all wise and powerful."

"And?" pressed Raph.

"He's better than me in every possible way!" shouted Mikey.

"You sure you want Raphael as your boyfriend?" inquired Leo as he stood next to me.

I laughed and nodded. "He's an idiot, but he's my idiot."

**A/N: And there you have it! Just so we're all clear I am going to develop Lilly and Raph's relationship gradually throughout the series so they won't be too serious until around seasons three and four. Until next time, read review and show the love!**


End file.
